


Enough is enough (Meet your true friends)

by Sashaya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BAMF!Toshiko, Gwen Bashing, Multi, Toshiko is one of the best female characters in this show, and I don't like Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking about calmly talking to you but I saw how much you enjoy that it all spins around you. You just have to be loved, don’t you?"<br/>In which Toshiko is wonderful, Gwen gets bashed and Ianto and Jack share a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is enough (Meet your true friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my friend and fabulous beta - Nehelena.

“Stop it” Toshiko said, the usual shyness and nervousness gone from her voice.

Gwen stopped typing and looked at the woman with confusion written all over her face. She held her hands above the keyboard.

“What?” she asked. “I’m doing something wrong?”

Toshiko was glaring at her and Gwen finally understood why Owen seemed to make himself scarce whenever Tosh was angry at something. Or somebody.

“Stop it” Toshiko repeated with as much heat as before.

“But what?” Gwen became more and more irritated. And worried. It wasn’t Tosh usual behavior. Maybe something happened to her? “Tosh, are you alright? You’re behaving strangely…”

“I’m perfectly fine, _baita_ ” Toshiko actually sneered at her.

Gwen made a confused face at the Japanese word. Maybe she should have taken Tosh up on learning Japanese. Now, the woman seemed to use a lot of foreign words just to annoy her.

“Okay” Gwen blinked and slowly stood up. “Wait here. I’m just going to get Jack…” she started backing away towards the staircase.

“Don’t. He’s having some quality time with Ianto. You know Ianto, right? The loyal, good _friend of yours_? The one who loves Jack dearly with all his heart?”

“Tosh, I really don’t know what…”

“You think I’m blind? Or Ianto? He treated you like a friend and all you’re doing is to lead Jack on and make Ianto miserable. I don’t know if you’re doing it on purpose or you just don’t know how to decide but enough is enough” Toshiko said fiercely and for a split of second Gwen was afraid. Then her bravado came back.

“Not enough drama in your life? Owen shut you down again and you’re taking it all on me?” Gwen’s temper started to show. Toshiko seemed hurt but didn’t stand down.

“ _Baka Buso_ , don’t you see how many people you’re hurting?” Toshiko asked and her voice became gentler. “Jack, who you _think_ you love and you keep leading him on, making him feel confused and bad. Ianto, who you keep saying is your friend. And yet you keep flirting with Jack…”

“It’s Jack who’s flirting!” Gwen interrupted but was ignore.

“…and making him feel second best. He’s always wondering _when_ Jack will leave him because you will finally let yourself be caught”

“His issues aren’t my problem”

“And don’t forget Rhys! The man you _supposedly love_ and that you’re married to? Do you think it’s fair to him? You keep toying with Jack and do you really think Rhys didn’t notice how you look at Jack? Even Weevils could see it!” Toshiko ranted and it didn’t look like she was going to stop soon. To make matters worse, Owen had emerged from the autopsy room and was leaning against a wall with unreadable expression on his face. “I actually was waiting for you to get your head straight and see just what you got yourself into. I thought you were a nice girl, good friend and that’s why I never said anything”

“Then why now? Got bored on being just a viewer?” Gwen snapped.

“Because your wedding was month ago and you’re still circling around Jack. I see how happy he is with Ianto. I see that Ianto truly loves Jack – it’s not a flunk and it probably shouldn’t have happened but I’ve never seen Ianto that… at ease”

“And since when you two are so buddy-buddy?”

“Since I fell in love with a bad woman” Toshiko answered without hesitation, thinking about Mary. “Ianto knew what I felt and he helped me. Even after we shot his lover, he still didn’t turn his back on us and I’m not going to do the same” if Toshiko noticed Jack standing outside his office, she didn’t acknowledge it. “I was thinking about calmly talking to you about that but I saw how much you enjoy that it all spins around you. You just have to be loved, don’t you? _Saseko_ ”

“I don’t…!” Gwen looked scandalized. “I just don’t…”

“If you don’t know what you’re feeling, you should just back off and stop trying to destroy that little happiness they have. You don’t have to think it’s for Ianto. But it should be only fair to both Rhys and Jack”

“I…!” Gwen’s cheeks burnt with anger and embarrassment. She took a step towards Toshiko, not really knowing what to do.

“You should go home” Owen spoke in a calm, neutral tone. Both women looked at him. “Come back when you stop being a bitch” he said and walked away, no longer interested.

Gwen felt tears filling her eyes and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of them. She spun around, grabbed her jacket and ran out, not giving any of them a spare glance.

Toshiko’s shoulders slumped and she seemed drained of all energy. She bit her lip nervously.

“Here” suddenly there was a cup of hot coffee right in front of her. She looked up and saw Owen, handing her the drink. She blinked. “It’s for you. You did good” he said nothing more as she took the cup. He walked away, aware of her flushed cheeks and shy smile.

Jack tore his eyes away from the scene downstairs. Toshiko’s words kept playing in his mind as he looked at Ianto. His lover was leaning against the glassed wall, tensed and with lowered head. His whole posture screamed resignation and Jack felt like a total arsehole.

He walked to Ianto and gently raised his chin with his index finger. Their eyes met and Jack leaned down hesitant. Their lips met in a soft, shy kiss – the one they never had. Ianto’s eyes sparkled with badly concealed joy and Jack smiled, feeling proud for making Ianto happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> baita - whore  
> baka buso - stupid bitch  
> saseko - whore


End file.
